HoPe
by TSKDarkAngel
Summary: Takes place after Determination, when Chara and Frisk decide to start a Pacifist run. Contains mild Charisk (just a kiss) so yeah. This is a one-shot that may be continued with a sequel.


Frisk was tired.

Chara was, as usual, being an annoying "older sis" and just not helping Frisk at all with her duties.

Man, being the monster Ambassador was tough, and sadly that wasn't included in the contract Frisk signed.

Sighing, Frisk put down yet another stack of paperwork, silently praying that this intimidating stack of work would just disappear magically.

Not helping that just last week, the Anti-Monster community had coordinated an attack on the homes of several important figures in the monster community, resulting in Toriel, Undyne and Papyrus to be seriously injured, with many others barely pulling through in the hospital.

Unfortunately, none of the known attackers could be interrogated as Sans had dealt with them after finding out that Papyrus was hurt.

Frisk rubbed their temples irritably, growing more fearful each passing day. Not just of the Anti-Monsters, but also of Sans. What if Sans found out about the Genocide route? Would he react violently, or sit and listen to their explanation? Frisk suspected it would be the first scenario.

The Anti-Monster community was a growing threat, and their attacks were growing more and more frequent and deadly. Already, several monsters were killed in the fray of battles and raids, and Frisk suspected, no, knew that their turn would come soon.

Letting out a long sigh, they leaned back in their chair, mind now drifting away from the unholy amount of work they had to do, and now concerned about, quite possibly, the loose cannon of their community.

Chara.

She had changed, to say the least, into a killing machine that was both merciful yet unforgiving. She could torture humans and break their minds like how one could snap a twig in half, and she had grown a sense of compassion, though the genocidal ways had not left her yet.

She could kill the entire anti-monster group in but one swift strike, and that **terrified** Frisk. Because she knew that Chara would only attack if Frisk was threatened, and would even permanently disfigure or perhaps even kill tbose who hurt Frisk.

So, if Frisk died to a raid one day... They shuddered, imagining all the dead bodies that would possibly be unrecognizable by the time Chara finished with them.

The reason why Chara could kill now was simple: Doctor Alphys had injected Determination in its purety into Chara's dead corpse, surprisingly kept together by the faint ebbs of Determination that Chara had left behind when she died, clinging onto Asriel as her life faded away.

The monsters had all known that Chara was alive, and this earned a variety of responses from them, ranging from pure happiness and gratitude from Flowey, Toriel and Asgore, distrust from Sans and Doctor Alphys and confusion from Undyne, Papyrus and Mettaton (they didn't know who she was).

Frisk remembered Sans promising that Chara would be closely monitored by him.

And yet, here she was, a member of the Monster Alliance, their last line of defense and attacks, only to be called out in cases of dire need, much to Undyne's sadness when she found out " **I wanted to spar with the kid."** With a pout and earning a weak smack on the arm from Doctor Alphys.

Frisk could never bring herself to say goodbye to their older sister.

And it wasn't long before they felt that same old feeling around them, their determination enveloping them in a ball, and they saved, still unsure of everything going on around them.

 **"Frisk... "**

Their eyes opened slowly, meeting Chara's crimson irises.

 **"You okay? You look like you're dying... "** Their older sister asked softly in concern, while Frisk held back a cold laugh, imagining herself saying "Oh, but I am"

She chose to play dumb "Well, there's too much paperwork and I haven't slept at all, so that's quite understandable. What about you, up at 2 in the morning?" They cleverly diverted the question.

 **"Oh, you know, Alliance stuff** " Chara shrugged, eyes still locked on Frisk. Then, she frowned at the huge stack of papers on their table. " **Want me to help?** " She teased the younger.

And at that moment, Frisk broke down right in front of their sister. Tears streamed down their tan face, as they banged their head against the wooden table, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Chara was stunned. The younger sibling almost never showed their feelings, nonetheless cried in front of others. Unsure of what to do, she wrapped her arms around Frisk's small figure, trying her best to comfort them, still unknowing of the cause of her sudden crying.

"I'm gonna die soon, Sis. I'm sorry" they cried out, choking out the words, not ready and unprepared for the reaction Chara would give.

Chara barely held back her own tears as she heard Frisk's revelation, stunned by the realization that her **sister,** her **best friend** , her **lover** , had kept all this inside her for so long, when she had a partner she could confide in.

Chara rubbed small circles on her back, trying to soothe Frisk's pain to the best of her abilities. " **You know I won't let them hurt you, Frisk. Why are you crying?"**

And in that moment, Frisk knew that they were protected, when Chara pressed a small kiss on their lips.

 **A/N** **Basically I ship Charisk. They're my literal OTP. In this fic, Chara and Frisk are adoptive siblings and this takes place after my original "Determination" fic. I may add another sequel but because this and Determination were supposed to be One-Shots, I may not. If I have the time though, I may start on a new story. (Either Charisk or just Frans)** **Feel free to review guys! Just don't give feedback purely meant to insult, because I'm trying my best to write fanfiction using 13-year old vocabulary :P.** **Either ways, have a nice day!**


End file.
